


Outing On A Summer Day (Gone Wrong)

by Onibu (skychromatic)



Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cute and adorable, Fluff, Jonghyun centric, Kid Fic, Other, also i'm sorry if i didn't focus on the other as much but i tried my best, anyways here it is the kid jong that is supposed to be... cute i guess, au where jonghyun turns into a kid, i really hope it is, kid jonghyun, leaning more to a ongbugi idk why, there's no deep relationship here because all is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/Onibu
Summary: if getting out of their shenanigans was hard when he’s sober, it’s even more impossible when he’s drunk and in his slight drunk state, jonghyun can still tell this much.





	Outing On A Summer Day (Gone Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt goes: "one day, OT6 were playing truth and dare. Jonghyun picked dare and member A dare jonghyun to eat a burrito (or any food of the writer's choice) from a dingy shop. The morning after jonghyun turned into a child and chaos ensues"
> 
> so, first of all i really do hope the recipient likes this because i for one had fun writing it. also second of all, again jlficteam i am so sorry for always messing up the deadline and stuff. god thank u guys for even posting this tbh i'm just super busy and suck at managing my works. 
> 
> also i don't really know where the timeline of this prompt the recipient asked for because it's not specific so lemme just create a new alternate universe where jl is all in college okay.

“jonghyun! are you ready?” the shout from minhyun came and jonghyun tries his best not to grumble. 

he had imagined that today he’d be able to catch the needed sleep after ending another horrifying semester, especially being a graphic design major but  _ nooooo you need to get out of your room and have some fun,  _ as seongwu says, not only barges into his room uninvited but also sat on his bed with his shoes still on, with a bag for jonghyun’s luggage, all folded nicely and filled with essentials, courtesy of minhyun.

that’s how he ended up getting dragged to a small cottage located in jeju with his noisy five other friends, claiming that they’re going on a relaxing vacation for a week or so. (but let’s face the fact that nothing would be relaxing when jonghyun’s with those hooligans)

though jonghyun have to say, as he steps out from the balcony of their rented cottage, he appreciates the vast clear view of the beach and sky, taking in a breath of fresh air when usually he’d cooped up in his room for god knows how long or the usual coffee shop to power through his endless assignments. so there's still a bright side to being dragged by them, he thinks.

 

* * *

  
  


_ or not.  _

jonghyun doesn’t even want to know where jaehwan and seongwu even able to get their hands on all the alcoholic drinks now scattered messily on the living room from, or how they even convinced minhyun to drink it, but with his fifth glass already empty, and daniel pours even more wine in his empty glass, jonghyun ended up following minhyun’s drunk state in no time. 

the warm buzz from the alcohol is pleasant when hyunbin shouts from across the room with a can of beer in hand, “let’s play a game!”

there’s a hoot of agreement and the six of them ended up shoving the furniture in the living room of their small cottage carelessly and sat on the floor, forming a small circle.

“let’s play truth or dare, and no one chickens out from the dare or there will be consequences” jaehwan, the most sober looking person after daniel in the group all but decide, pulling an empty bottle of wine, then placed it in the middle and spins it without warning.

it stops at the first victim, minhyun, and they all ceremoniously cheer at him. 

“so hyung,” hyunbin takes the bottle to point it at minhyun and there’s a small protest from seongwu saying  _ how come hyunbin gets to ask _ , that got brushed off by the younger, “is there any person you wanna make out in this room?”

a soft  _ oooohh’s _ fill the room and all eyes are staring at minhyun to wait for an answer. eventually, minhyun nods with a lazy grin, eyes landed to a couple of people but then settles back to hyunbin, “yeah there is”

“so, who is--

“one question only” minhyun says and hyunbin deflates a little, disappointed that minhyun isn’t drunk enough to stop being a smartass. 

“no fun hyung--”

minhyun takes the bottle before hyunbin whines again, then spins it. the bottle ended up off course until it skirts to the kitchen area. jonghyun picks it up as he’s the closest to it. when he sits back on the small circle, he’s welcomed with a loud cheer. 

“jonghyun hyung! choose!” daniel shout grins followed by others encouraging the demand. they probably thought the bottle landed on jonghyun or something.

“but i---

“no buts! don’t be a wimp when you got picked buddy” seongwu slurs his words while he points at the wrong person but jonghyun can only pout. 

if getting out of their shenanigans was hard when he’s sober, it’s even more impossible when he’s drunk and in his slight drunk state, jonghyun can still tell this much. so jonghyun ended up taking a long sigh while he nods, choosing an easy dare because jonghyun knows he’d probably be oversharing if he choose the truth. 

the dare is pretty simple, just eat some random food that he sees first thing in the kitchen table. 

so jonghyun walks to the kitchen table and scans around, almost feeling nauseous when he sees double the image. he’s drunker than he thinks. 

the kitchen table is surprisingly empty from any food. jonghyun feels he should just go to the living room and pick some random snack there but then he sees a weird looking plastic that has a sandwich poking out from it. he picks it and went to the living room.

“is this what you want me to eat?” jonghyun stares at jaehwan when the younger grins wide. there’s a nod of confirmation and jonghyun shrugs again. 

jonghyun regrets it as he gags as soon as the sandwich touched his tongue. it tasted awful, horrible even. tasted like dirt and bland medicine combine.

“what the hell is this?” jonghyun glares to jaehwan who’s already laughing at his reaction. 

“a new sandwich i found in the convenience store” and jonghyun takes another bite from it again. he’s supposed to eat it all, but with how the taste makes him want to throw up, he ends up eating half and throwing the rest to the ground. 

“i swear kim jaehwan, if i get sick tomorrow, you’re responsible for it”

 

* * *

 

 

morning feels like hell. 

seongwu thinks he should’ve stop his last attempt to finish the bottle of wine last night. but what was done, it’s done and his head pounding as the result. he only remembers bits of the nights event, some drinking here and there, playing games, jaehwan forcefully kissed hyunbin for a dare, minhyun singing for one hour straight, jonghyun’s abs, him making a fool out of himself like the usual, did he mention jonghyun showed his abs? yeah. jonghyun’s glorious abs.

anyway, he’s not sure at which point of the night that he starts to black out he ended up sleeping in jonghyun’s room.

the crumpled bed sheet rustles around when someone beside him moves, it’s probably jonghyun seeing that he’s inside jonghyun’s room. he pats the lump beside him that possibly has the same hangover as him. the bundle beside him is buried in the blanket and a sweatpants that seems like jonghyun’s laid on top of the blanket.

that means jonghyun sleeps with only his boxer.

a mischievous grin spreads across seongwu’s face, knowing that he can get himself a blackmail material from this. he pats around to find his phone and position it to record, ready as his hand creeps slowly to hold the blanket. as quickly as he can, seongwu tugs the blanket away and screams jonghyun’s name.

what greets him is unexpected. what greets him makes his splitting headache wants to explode because there’s a kid in the bed. a random, sleeping kid beside him that he doesn’t know. 

the kid startles awake when seongwu screams, and a pair of black eyes stares back at seongwu. 

“ngh… loud. stop. no. deongwoo”

_ wait _ . why does the kid knows his name. ….wait,  _ deongwoo??  _ also why does he looks so familiar, like, it reminds seongwu of someone. maybe a childhood pictures from one of his friends? but that wouldn’t really explain why the kid knows his name, and the reason he can talk informally to him. how did the kid even get in here in the first place.

“uh- yeah… who are you?” and the kid looks at seongwu as if he’s lost his mind. 

“? ...’m jonghyunie” the kid really looks like someone he’d seen before, but seongwu can’t pinpoint on who--  _ wait. _

“ _ what? _ ”

the kid;  _ jonghyun _ , pouts  _ adorably _ and nods. it’s when seongwu still stares at jonghyun with a terrified expression that he looks down. if the situation isn’t making seongwu freak out and head splitting open, he’d find jonghyun’s expression changed from confused to horrified. he feels bad but it’s downright the most cutest thing he had ever seen his entire life. 

there’s no time for seongwu to even coo about it when he sees jonghyun’s eyes getting moist. the kid--  _ wait, no _ ; jonghyun looks like he’s going to start a hysterical cry and in a moment of panic, seongwu does the first thing he can think of. he scoop jonghyun into his arms, stands up from the bed in one swift motion, and carries him.

“hey hey, jonghyun it’s okay” a small sob answers him. 

“everything is going to be okay, please don’t cry” seongwu tries to soothe jonghyun again. he rubs circle on his small back and feels jonghyun clutching his clothes, face buried to his shoulder, damping it with fresh tears. the attempt is futile as minutes passed by and seongwu is perplexed.. knowing he couldn’t calm jonghyun down by himself, he decided to go search for help.

seongwu still carries jonghyun as he steps out from the room and sees a couple of people passed out in the living room. 

luckily one of them is minhyun. 

with urgency, seongwu kicks minhyun awake, hissing “min! minhyun! minhyun! wake up!”

a groan greets seongwu and minhyun is about to yell at how rude seongwu is when he stops as he opens his eyes. he stares at seongwu, carrying a  _ kid _ in the morning.

“what the fuck? ong did you kidnap a kid?” minhyun says as he tries to stands up while staring at seongwu in horror.  _ a great prank, _ is the first thing on minhyun’s mind. it’s not the first time seongwu pulls a trick on him, on anyone for that matter. and knowing seongwu, he’ll take great lengths just to pull off a prank. he’s not sure if he wants to punch seongwu into oblivion or to sleep it out to stay away from the handful of troubles (and also to sleep off his hangover, damn, his head is about to fall off.). 

seongwu glances at his side as he tries not to alert jonghyun, who’s still burying his head on seongwu’s shoulder, trying hard not to scream his words to minhyun.

“no, no--  _ fuck _ , this is jonghyun”

 

* * *

  
  


“so…” daniel starts, “can someone explain?” he asks to no one in particular. 

jonghyun is still very much attached to seongwu, who never lifts his face up even when the others wake up one by one, gathered confusingly towards the living room and finds seongwu with a child - _ jonghyun _ , in his arms. 

“is that really,” hyunbin scoots closer on the floor, peering to the small body that hugs seongwu for dear life, “jonghyun-hyung?”

seongwu on the other hand, is tired of answering the same question over and over. he rolls his eyes and nods, rubbing a comforting circle now and then on jonghyun’s back. it seems like jonghyun has fallen asleep again, judging by how even his breathing is and he hasn’t move an inch. 

“is he asleep?” minhyun asks. he looks calmer and more collected than before, there’s a hint of fondness as he stares at jonghyun small frame in seongwu’s arm. 

“i think so” seongwu answers.

jaehwan slumps down to the floor at that moment, sighing loudly, he looks oddly guilty for some reason. noticing this, seongwu can’t help but blurted his mind. and jaehwan sighs again before he looks up.

“i think, it’s from the food yesterday” 

“our dinner?” daniel quips in from the chair beside seongwu. 

“no, i mean the food from the plastic bag” jaehwan fiddles with the hem of his shirt, “i got it from an old lady when i helped her carried her groceries to her car. it’s a thank you gift from her, but..”

“but?” minhyun elaborate with a question.

“but... she said something strange. said to  _ have fun being young again even only for a couple of days _ . i thought she was referring to me just being younger than her”

“you think that food was poisoned or something?” seongwu asked.

“more like charmed with magic than poisoned, honestly” jaehwan says finally. 

silence fell for a while and jaehwan ended up bursting out laughing of how ridiculous he sounds.  _ magic, yeah right _ . the laughter is followed by the rest of them and they would’ve continued if jonghyun hadn’t suddenly jerked out from seongwu’s hold. 

the loud noise they caused must’ve startled him awake. jonghyun blinks up to seongwu timidly. he’s sleepy, confused, and also a little bit scared by the crowd. 

“hey, jju. you’re awake” minhyun said softly, ruffling jonghyun’s hair. in response, jonghyun leans back to the touch.  _ that’s new. _

“... ‘m ungry” jonghyun mumbles. he rubs his bleary eyes and leans his head back to seongwu’s chest and  _ nuzzles  _ him. 

seongwu in exchanges looks at the rest confusingly, hand still secure on jonghyun’s small back. 

see, they’re a group of best friends, way back from their freshman and sophomore year, some of them even knows each other long before college. so yes, they knew each other’s quirks and habits; how jaehwan is so done with minhyun cleaning obsession, and don’t even mention at how much of a slob daniel can be (that’s why daniel and minhyun never room together) or the fact that they didn’t even bat an eyelash when they all know hyunbin secretly pursuing his modelling career behind the university back since his sophomore year while seongwu has been a rookie actor ever since before college.  

so when jonghyun whines again with a cute tone, the kim jonghyun that shied away from skinship and never in the life of him, acts cute, their little group is downright having a mental breakdown. 

“shit, we broke jonghyun-hyung” jaehwan sighs in his hands. hyunbin is on the verge of crying while daniel looks like he needs to go to the bathroom to throw up. 

the only two person who’s sobered up and sane enough for handling this are seongwu and minhyun, as they both conclude when they stare at each other. minhyun is the first to get up and takes a long sigh. 

“alright” minhyun claps his hand, receiving a group groan, “go get all of your asses to the kitchen and drink some painkillers before we figure things out”

_ this is going to be a long day. _

 

* * *

 

 

they managed to eat some breakfast and take a wise amount of painkillers that jaehwan responsibly had prepared, along with another stash of alcohol (in which daniel looks happy seeing that while minhyun blanched at it). throughout the process they also managed to feed jonghyun some simple scramble egg with milk and goes to shopping mall to buy some clothes for him. 

everything is almost normal,  _ almost. _ the strangest part was, jonghyun is really clingy towards seongwu. maybe it’s an instinct because seongwu was the one who found him and that took care of him the most ever since he’s in his kid form, or maybe seongwu was just lucky. whatever the reason was, seongwu doesn’t really have anything to complain because, jonghyun as a kid is just too adorable to resist. 

another thing that they learned was that there’s a lot of things jonghyun forgot. 

he doesn’t remember that he’s actually a university student, nor does he remember correctly about how to use daily utensils. jaehwan had to help jonghyun brush his teeth when he found that he couldn’t really do it on his own, and daniel helped jonghyun changed his clothes. 

basically, jonghyun as a kid is literally a kid. maybe the shock this morning had made jonghyun forget. but he still remembers all of his friends and his name, so it’s not that bad,  _ hopefully _ . 

jonghyun pads to seongwu when he finished changing, tugs the side of his jeans and seongwu lifts him to sit on his lap. a happy hum came through jonghyun and he swings his leg slightly, leaning back on seongwu’s chest. 

“i’m booored” jonghyun says. 

“hm…. what do you have in mind to do, jju-ya?” minhyun came out from the bathroom with a towel on his wet hair, his free hand automatically reaches for jonghyun’s hair to pet.

“play!!! out out and play!” 

so they changed clothes and head to a nearby park from their cottage. minhyun manages to pack up some snacks and real food for them with jaehwan’s help before they leave and force hyunbin and daniel to carry them. as they walk, jonghyun bounces happily along the pathway, humming children songs without care. he wants all of them to play, maybe hide and seek or to play the swings and just thinking about it makes jonghyun can’t wait to reach the playground. 

“so, okay now let’s talk” minhyun says. jonghyun skips towards hyunbin to hold his free hand. 

“yeah sure sure” seongwu takes his phone out to record. hyunbin is frantically flustered at the situation because first, he never plays with kids and second, jonghyun is adorably cute grinning up at him as hyunbin awkwardly tried to be in the same level with jonghyun.

“honestly, i still find this hard to believe” daniel says when hyunbin nervously held jonghyun’s hand. jaehwan coos as jonghyun tries to swing their intertwined hand and hyunbin is struggling with his height at the moment.

“will he stay like that forever?” there’s a slight worry in seongwu’s voice and minhyun can’t help but worry as well.

“well, the lady only said a couple of days..  _ i hope _ ” jaehwan mirrors the worry from seongwu. truthfully, they’re uneasy with the situation at hand. the said situation itself is not making any logical sense and they doubt it could be fixed with logic. 

“should we ask from a professional?” daniel tries to give some solutions, “i don’t think sitting around would help much” 

“but, i don’t really trust they’ll take this seriously, it’s probably us who would be admitted to a hospital.” minhyun quips in, noticing how hyunbin is less nervous now with holding jonghyun’s hand. 

“yeah, think about it. we go to the doctor and say  _ hey ‘sup doc. we got a situation here, so our dear friend has turned into a freaking toddler and we don’t know how turn him back _ ” daniel chuckles at jaehwan’s impersonation. it’s probably true though, they’d probably look like a crazy bunch and ended up banned from ever coming back there. 

“it’ll be fine, let’s have faith in that random old lady” jaehwan smiles in the end. there’s no use on stressing about it when what is done is done. jaehwan walks towards jonghyun and hyunbin and offers his hand. jonghyun happily takes it and swings both of his hand around. 

halfway through the walk, jonghyun tugs jaehwan’s hand with both of his hand, hyunbin had already fallen back to walk in a more slow pace with the others to complain about the lunch he carries.  

“hm? what’s wrong?” jaehwan asks as he stops walking when jonghyun stops too. then he sees jonghyun looks up with a pout, holding up his arms making a grabby motion. 

“i‘m tired… up! up!! carry me!!” and who is jaehwan to resist that. he picks up jonghyun easily and smiles when jonghyun grins wide. the walk isn’t really that far, only two blocks away from their place, but being in a kid form must’ve taken a toll on jonghyun. 

they reach the park in no time and it is surprisingly huge. there’s two swings on the left side with a slide and a sandbox around it, deeper in the park there’s also a clear field for playing either soccer or basketball, huge trees surrounded the sides of the park. and the greatest part is, there’s no one in sight. well, it’s a weekdays after all. 

jonghyun also seems pleased with the situation and has his energy restored by jaehwan carrying him. he asked jaehwan to put him down and as soon as he steps on the ground, he sprints towards the swings. daniel takes that as a cue to play too and hastily gives the lunch bag to hyunbin, and running towards jonghyun. 

daniel has always been wonderful with kids, a natural, and he has part-time job at a daycare center. so it’s no surprise that daniel plays well with jonghyun in his current state. even as jonghyun runs around without stop, daniel manages to keep up and plays along well. while minhyun and seongwu opted on watching from their newly found sitting spot, hyunbin and jaehwan are joining daniel playing around with jonghyun. 

minhyun smiles to himself as he takes out the book he brings, the afternoon seems quite peaceful.

 

* * *

 

 

minhyun really needs to learn that he will never have a peaceful day with his group of friends around. 

he just fell asleep for about 10 minutes, enjoying seongwu’s random ballad humming and the cool breeze that passes by when it’s interrupted by jaehwan’s loud voice. 

“hyung! help!!!!” jaehwan pants seeming out of breath. 

“what’s wrong?” seongwu asks while minhyun groggily gets up from his sleeping position. when minhyun regain most of his bearings, he sees what seems to be hyunbin running across the field and daniel who’s already across the park. 

minhyun rubs his face with a long sigh. 

“uh-- you see, we kinda lost jonghyun?” jaehwan looks incredibly guilty and if not for the news, minhyun would feel a little bit sorry for him. but he’s not, on the contrary minhyun is trying to contain himself before he slap someone (read: jaehwan) so hard. 

“ _ what?” _ seongwu sounds angry as well. 

for once, can’t they have peace when they’re together. heck, this isn’t even seongwu’s fault. 

“well, we were playing tag and all goes well until daniel suggest to play another game” jaehwan takes a step back as he explains, wary about the two people that looks like they’re about to blow out. better safe than sorry. 

“we played hide and seek” jaehwan says with another step back. “then we lost him”

by the end of jaehwan’s explanation, seongwu and minhyun stands up and starts to look around.

“how long has it been?” seongwu asks and jaehwan looks down at his watch. 

“been 15 minutes since we started playing” jaehwan says, looking worried. it’s only been 15 minutes, okay, jonghyun shouldn’t be that far off.  _ probably.  _ they can only pray that jonghyun won’t be reckless enough even when he’s a kid. they trust jonghyun, but  _ kid  _ jonghyun who lost partial memories and has been acting like a kid more and more, well, not so much.

minhyun sighs.

“c’mon let’s spread out” he finally instructs and they head out in different  directions. jaehwan catches up with hyunbin on the field, while seongwu goes to the park entrance, hoping that maybe jonghyun is there. 

minhyun went straight to the trees at the edge of the park.

ever since they were kids, jonghyun loves to play around with nature. more often than not, minhyun had found himself being dragged around by jonghyun to explore and gone up hiking in the open hill in their backyards. when they moved to seoul, jonghyun didn’t have time to do that as much. 

the trees that goes around the park looks the same as minhyun passes from one tree to another. he walks along until he reach the edge of the park. at the end, there’s one small tree. the tree is shorter than the rest and from the looks of it, the tree is short enough for a child to climb. 

“jju-ya” minhyun shouts for the nth time. the tree rustles and minhyun thought it’s just a random animal walking through the forest, so he almost walks away when he hears a muffled giggle. minhyun stops on his tracks just to make sure he’s not hearing things.  the relief floods to him when he hears the sound more clearly this time.

_ found him, thank god _ . just as minhyun was about to call him, jonghyun pops out from the tree branch, grinning wide. jonghyun steps down from the tree a little bit breathless and then runs towards minhyun. 

“ _ kim jonghyun _ ” 

uh-oh.

jonghyun freezes from his run, a step away from minhyun who’s looking at him intently. minhyun frowns, folds his hand in front of his chest and waits. after a couple moments of hesitation, jonghyun finally takes small steps towards minhyun. he hangs his head low, knowing full well he’s in trouble. 

“kim jonghyun” minhyun says again, “do you know how worried i am when you were gone?”

there’s no answer from jonghyun. honestly, more than mad, minhyun is just relief. but he still thinks jonghyun needs to learn from his mistake, thus explains this though love act that he’s doing. minhyun’s resolution is wavering though, seeing jonghyun so small and just adorable and needs to be protected. he feels like a bad guy.

when jonghyun looks up, his eyes are moist with tears. he’s holding back his cry though.

“..  i- i’m sowwy” jonghyun says, timidly. 

minhyun finally smiles and takes steps towards jonghyun until he stops in front of him. then he crouch to be on his eye level. he pats jonghyun’s head as jonghyun lets out a sob. 

“don’t scare us again, okay?” then minhyun opens his arms wide and jonghyun practically throws himself in minhyun’s safety embrace. in one swift movement, minhyun picks jonghyun up and carries him as jonghyun buries his face on minhyun’s shoulder.

the first one to notice that minhyun is back is hyunbin, bless him and his height, which actually useful for once, and the other follows as hyunbin also practically screams in relief that minhyun has found jonghyun. after the fiasco, they can finally breathe in relief, sitting on their original place. minhyun is still holding jonghyun who is still silent and guilty.

“i’m never having kids” jaehwan starts. he feels like he lost half of his life after losing jonghyun. 

daniel reaches out to pats jonghyun’s head, feels how jonghyun tensed at first but then leans in the touch. 

“it’s alright jonghyunie, we’re not mad anymore” daniel says, hands still patting and ruffling jonghyun’s hair. even though he’s still not lifting his face up, jonghyun isn’t that tense anymore. minhyun smiles at that.

“it’s okay, daniel is right, we’re not mad anymore” seongwu comforts. “c’mon now, i can’t see your face if you stay like that forever”

jonghyun is still not budging.

“well if jju doesn’t lift his face up, he can’t get a surprise from me then” seongwu tries again. 

that seems to do the trick as jonghyun pushed away from his hideout, and turns around with such an adorable puffy cheeks after crying for so long. the rest can’t help but coo at him, jaehwan even pinched his cheek. jonghyun then finds seongwu and looks at him expectantly.

“so? what’re you gonna give him, genius?” minhyun says when jonghyun still looks at seongwu in anticipation.

seongwu gave minhyun a coy smile, “a surprise” then he focus back on jonghyun, moving closer to him until his close to jonghyun’s face and kisses each of his cheeks, and then his forehead, and then all around his face until jonghyun cracks a giggle. 

“surprise jju-ya” seongwu sing-songs. “that’s a magic spell to get rid of your sadness away. did it work?” 

jonghyun giggles again as he nods. then he smiles shyly at seongwu, “... jju too”

at first, seongwu doesn’t understands what’s that means. then jonghyun reaches to pull seongwu closer and plants a peck on his cheek. okay it’s official, jonghyun as a kid is the absolute epitome of cuteness.

“can i get a kiss too?” minhyun say  and without hesitation jonghyun kisses minhyun’s cheek. 

that afternoon ended up with the rest of the other three bickering on who gets the last kiss from jonghyun. (and jonghyun,  _ bless his child innocence and kind heart _ , kissed them all)

 

* * *

 

 

after their little adventure on the playground, they’re back at the cottage. the blue sky has changed into a beautiful orange color that reflects from the sun, as the sea turns into deep dark orange tool. jonghyun who’s done washing up with the help of daniel (with a lot of effort because jonghyun won’t sit still and daniel almost runs out naked just to ask for some help) goes to the balcony with hyunbin’s supervision. jonghyun grins as he looks at the pretty pretty color around like it’s his first time seeing it. 

“..hyunbinnie! wanna see up up, pwease” jonghyun tugs hyunbin’s shirt to make a point. hyunbin puts jonghyun on his shoulder and holds onto his leg.

“hold my head jonghyunie” and there’s little hands holding hyunbin’s head. he feels jonghyun getting settled with the height and then laughs happily.

“woahhh.. so tall” jonghyun says in amazement. 

hyunbin chuckles as he sways around, hearing how jonghyun excitedly laugh. they play around until hyunbin gets tired of turning around and jonghyun is breathless from laughing. hyunbin puts jonghyun down carefully and holds his hand to walk inside. there’s already a delicious smell around the room as minhyun and jaehwan tried to salvage some of the real food left on their fridge. 

jonghyun is excited to eat. he lets go of hyunbin’s hand as he runs along to the kitchen. he thumps on someone along the way before he even reaches the kitchen. then the next thing he knows, he’s up in daniel’s arm. jonghyun grins and hugs daniel tight.

“danyel! let’s go!” jonghyun shouts and points his hand towards the kitchen, followed by “spaceship twavell, let’s go”

complying to the request, daniel pretends to be a spaceship and started to woosh to the kitchen. 

“we’re here jongie, there’s captain minhyun hyung and jaehwanie on the kitchen spaceship” daniel pats jonghyun’s head then puts him down. jonghyun runs towards both of them the minute he sets foot on the ground. 

“captain jaehwan is on a mission so he has to go” jaehwan says.

jonghyun pouts at that. he just arrived there, it’s supposed to be fun and exciting. he doesn’t want jaehwan to leave just yet. the sight makes jaehwan coo and crouch down to pat jonghyun’s head. jaehwan pats jonghyun’s cheek with a soft  _ be right back real quick captain _ and that soothes jonghyun into staying put in the kitchen. while he waits, he looks back to minhyun and finds him already looking back at him with a fond smile. jonghyun runs towards him.

“what’re you gonna do captain jongie?” minhyun plays along as he places the last dish on the table.

“eat! ‘m ungry” eagerly, jonghyun take minhyun’s hand and tugs it towards the table. minhyun gets what jonghyun wants and sits on the chair first, then he pulls jonghyun on his lap. he lets jonghyun rest back to his chest while they wait for the other to come in. 

after the rest has gathered on to sit around the table, they started to eat. it’s just a simple kimchi fried rice with a sunny side up. there’s also their leftover beef teriyaki that jaehwan heated up. jonghyun had ended up sitting with seongwu as soon as he entered in the kitchen and left minhyun alone. minhyun doesn’t sulk though.  _ nope _ .

as they eat, seongwu started to notice how jonghyun is picking on his food. he frowns a little at that when the rice isn’t even half done. they’ve been playing all day, so jonghyun should eat lots to get his energy back. seongwu nudges his leg, trying to jolt jonghyun to eat more but it doesn’t seem to work. he tries again, but no response. 

“ong..” seongwu looks up to minhyun’s calling him, soft smile and fond gaze towards jonghyun as he says, “he’s half asleep” 

and like right on cue, jonghyun’s grip on his spoon loosen and his arm falls limp to his side as he leans to sleep back on seongwu’s chest. 

“we need to get him in bed” hyunbin whispers. 

so seongwu carries him to his room. he places jonghyun on the bed and pulls the blanket around him. jonghyun’s almost sound asleep when he unconsciously grabs seongwu’s his shirt sleeve and crack open an eye with much struggle. 

“stay pwease, scared alone” and really, throughout this day, none of them can ever deny jonghyun’s request. 

(like how hyunbin ended up using his money more to buy jonghyun toys.

“you know he won’t be a kid forever right” jaehwan reminds him. but he also bought jonghyun a toy car that he’s currently playing.

or

like how they buy jonghyun the cutest clothes ever. 

“we’re wasting our money” daniel says as he coos when jonghyun looks so adorable wearing the pink hoodie that’s one size bigger with a jeans.

they ended up buying three pairs of kid clothes. they’re not sure what to do with all those things when jonghyun went back to normal but that’d be for future’s problem. in the mean time, they’re having a swell time when jonghyun changes to another yellow pastel shirt and a short jeans.)

so seongwu just slips in to the bed beside jonghyun and watches as jonghyun just scoots over.jonghyun ended up resting his head on top of seongwu’s chest. seongwu’s not sure if it’s because of the warmth from jonghyun, or maybe he’s just tired of taking care of him all day, but not long after jonghyun sleeps soundly, he soon closes his eyes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

jaehwan wakes up in the morning to hear another scream. he’s not sure if he wants to open his eyes but the noise is loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood, so he ends up sitting up in bed, trying not to stress out about the countless possibilities of what’s wrong. 

if they need to take care two kids, jaehwan will pack his bag and leave right there and then.

his door is opened by hyunbin who in his half asleep opinion, looks highly concern and worried. not a good starting sign. 

“jaehwan hyung….” hyunbin sounds tired, then just motions jaehwan to follow him. in the end, they all gathered around jonghyun’s front room, where by daniel’s information, is the source of all the commotions. 

“if there’s more kid in there, i’m going to go crazy” minhyun states and resigns on his fate as he opens the door. 

what greets them is a very wonderful sight. jonghyun is back to normal,  _ thank god _ , and awake. but there’s only one problem. he’s naked. that’s probably why jonghyun wakes up screaming loud and seongwu’s on the floor abandoned while jonghyun tries his best to cover himself with the blanket. 

“what the hell happened?” jonghyun asks. he woke up in his bed naked, while he’s being hugged by seongwu.  _ naked _ with another person in bed, and he doesn’t remember anything at all. 

“you won’t believe us even if we tell you” jaehwan says, but the relief is clear in his voice. at least he can stop feeling guilty about turning jonghyun into a kid now. 

“with all the shits you guys pulled, try me” jonghyun challenges. 

he’s been with them so long, what’s the worse that can happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> god i hope the ending wasn't weird. i hope this WHOLE fic wasn't weird. i ended up changing this up half way through what i write in the last minute AGAIN so this ended up like a mess more than i intended too. but overall, i'm content with how this turned out. 
> 
> and again shoutout to @3cmplus for keeping up with me whining and bothering for a help and being an awesome proofreader. uwu thanks. 
> 
> if u wanna talk just drop by my cc: https://curiouscat.me/callmebyul <3


End file.
